warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigerstar (TPB)
Tigerstar is a big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and amber eyes. One of his ears is split in a deep V shape near the top. He also has a scar on the bridge of his nose. History Manga: The Rise of Scourge : Tigerpaw was on a patrol made up of Thistleclaw, Bluefur, and himself, who run into Tiny while patrolling their border. Thistleclaw thought he should be chased out, but Bluefur defends him, and says that he is only a kit. Thistleclaw said that she was being soft on him because he was a kittypet. He then asked his apprentice, Tigerpaw, what he thought, and Tigerpaw said that he should be taught a lesson. Thistleclaw asks him to attack, and Tigerpaw almost kills him before being stopped by Bluefur, who said that a cat doesn't need to kill to win a battle. Tigerpaw said he was only defending his Clan. He then appears when he and Boulder go to Scourge about his "enemies" and the deal which leads into The Darkest Hour. He is last seen when Scourge kills him with a single blow from the dog teeth in his claws. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Near the very beginning of the book, a battle with RiverClan over Sunningrocks was fought. The current deputy, Redtail, did not return from the battle. He was thought to have been killed by a RiverClan warrior. Firepaw, a new addition to the Clan, receives much criticism from Tigerclaw, thus Firepaw, after investigating it further, recognizes Tigerclaw as the killer. Fire and Ice :Tigerclaw set up a trap for Bluestar at the Thunderpath, but Bluestar had caught greencough, so Cinderpaw went instead. She was hit by a monster, and it twisted her leg around, crippling her for life, hence she couldn't become a warrior of ThunderClan. When ThunderClan battle RiverClan, Tigerclaw watches Fireheart as he is viciously attacked by the RiverClan deputy, Leopardfur. Later, he accuses Fireheart of letting a RiverClan she-cat go. Forest of Secrets :In Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw tried to murder Bluestar while a group of rogues attacked ThunderClan camp, but Fireheart intervened and beat Tigerclaw. If he had succeeded, he would have made it look like a rogue had killed Bluestar, and thus would become leader without question. He was then exiled by ThunderClan after his treacherous actions were revealed to ThunderClan. He offered Darkstripe, Dustpelt, and Longtail, his biggest supporters, to come with him, but they rejected him. Rising Storm :In Rising Storm, he and a group of rogues attack a patrol consisting of Mousefur, Runningwind, and Thornpaw. Runningwind was killed, while the other two got away. When Fireheart found out, he, Whitestorm and Mousefur went to find Runningwind. When they got there, they saw Whitethroat standing over his body. Fireheart chases him onto the Thunderpath, where he is hit by a monster. His last moments are of terror as he sees Tigerclaw over Fireheart's shoulder. Tigerclaw is caught by a surprise attack from Fireheart, and the rogues come to help him. Then Graystripe comes with a RiverClan patrol, and drives away the rogues and Tigerclaw. Just before he leaves, Tigerclaw tells Fireheart that he plans on killing as many ThunderClan cats as he can. A Dangerous Path :In A Dangerous Path, Tigerclaw has become Tigerstar, the leader of ShadowClan. He brings a pack of dogs into the forest, and kills Brindleface to give the dogs a taste for cat blood. His plan failed, but Bluestar died in the process, saving Fireheart, along with all of ThunderClan from their danger. He also found out the truth about Bluestar and her kits from Graypool, but in the process he scared her over a cliff, causing her death. The Darkest Hour :Tigerstar takes control of RiverClan as well. Although he claims that he shares the power equally with Leopardstar, he controls it. He told Blackfoot and Darkstripe to kill the half-Clan born cats, meaning Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Stormpaw and Featherpaw. This resulted in Stonefur's death. Tigerstar tried to bring Scourge and BloodClan, a vicious Clan from the Twolegplace, into the forest. When Scourge found out about Tigerstar's treachery he slashed a wound from Tigerstar's chin to his tail. The wound was so serious even StarClan could not heal it, and he died nine times, one life after the other. Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, it is revealed that he is actually part SkyClan, being the descendant of Cloudstar and Birdflight, two SkyClan warriors (though Birdflight left to join ThunderClan), and cousin to Spottedleaf. [[:Category:New Prophecy Series|In The New Prophecy]] Starlight :In The New Prophecy book Starlight, Tigerstar appears to Brambleclaw in a dream, and reveals that he does not walk with StarClan. According to him, there are hunting grounds that even StarClan doesn't know of. He then promises Brambleclaw that they will meet again. Twilight :In Twilight, Leafpool has a startling dream in which she sees Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw talking with Tigerstar. She watches Hawkfrost agree to follow close to his father's pawsteps, but she is unable to read Brambleclaw's expression because his back is turned towards her. Sunset :In Sunset, Tigerstar continues to train his sons to become powerful leaders. His plan to kill Firestar failed, for Brambleclaw refused to end Firestar's lives. Also, Brambleclaw kills his brother and has taken Squirrelflight, Firestar's daughter, as a mate. Nothing is known about how Tigerstar feels about Brambleclaw's decision to take a cat with Firestar's blood as a mate. [[:Category:Power of Three Series|In the Power of Three]] ''The Sight :In ''The Sight, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost try to persuade Jaypaw into going deeper into the dark forest, telling him that they can show him warrior techniques. He also expresses his displeasure of Hollypaw "wasting her skills" as a medicine cat. As they try to lure him into going with them, Jaypaw uses his special power to probe their minds, but only finds a misty darkness masking their emotions. Before Jaypaw listens, however, Spottedleaf intervenes and leads Jaypaw away. Dark River :In Dark River, Tigerstar starts showing Lionpaw some of his fighting moves. Lionpaw starts learning how to fight from him, and at the end promises Lionpaw that his ambition to become a great warrior is the only thing in life that is worth living for. ''Outcast :Tigerstar continues to teach Lionpaw skills to be a better warrior. In the battle near the end, he, along with Hawkfrost, helped Lionpaw fight very well. Family Members Immediate :'Mates''' ::Sasha, Status Unknown ::GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Deceased, suspected StarClan member :Offspring ::BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Living (as of Outcast) ::TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Living (as of Outcast) ::MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Living (as of Outcast) ::HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Deceased, verified Place of No Stars inhabitant :Grand-Offspring ::JaypawRevealed in The Sight, pg 13-14 - Living (as of Outcast) ::LionpawRevealed in The Sight, pg 13-14 - Living (as of Outcast) ::HollypawRevealed in The Sight, pg 13-14 - Living (as of Outcast) ::TigerkitRevealed in Dark River, pg 20-21 - Living (as of Outcast) ::FlamekitRevealed in Dark River, pg 20-21 - Living (as of Outcast) ::DawnkitRevealed in Dark River, pg 20-21 - Living (as of Outcast) Distant :Distant Grand-sire ::CloudstarStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member ::GorseclawStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Grand-dame ::BirdflightStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Great-aunt ::SpottedpeltStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Cousin ::SpottedleafStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Tree References Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:Rogue Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters